The present invention relates to a motor vehicle clutch control mechanism in general, and more particularly to a support member for the clutch release bearing, or throw-out bearing, operated by a hydraulic slave cylinder disposed concentric to the driveshaft coupling the driven member of the friction clutch to the transmission input.
Slave cylinders for hydraulically operating the throw-out, or clutch release, bearing of mechanical diaphragm spring clutches, for example, are bolted to the mounting face of the transmission or gearbox housing, or are bolted or made integral with the clutch bell housing. Improvements to clutch hydraulic slave cylinders, mounted concentric to the driveshaft coupling the driven member of the friction clutch to the transmission input are disclosed in the aforesaid patents.
In those patents, structures are disclosed for hydraulic control apparatus for mechanical clutches, adapted to be manufactured and assembled in the form of a complete system comprising a master cylinder, a hydraulic fluid reservoir, and a flexible line interconnecting the master cylinder to the slave cylinder, the hydraulic apparatus being prefilled with hydraulic fluid prior to shipment to a motor vehicle manufacturer for installation on a motor vehicle on the motor vehicle assembly line.